A New Hermione
by boshrocks
Summary: my last makeover story kinda blew so i did a new one. ok, plot- Hermione is about to start seventh year and she doesnt want to be invisible anymore. better than it sounds, i suck at summaries, and it's not like other makeover stories.
1. The Decision

I slammed the door of Ginny's bedroom in the Burrow angrily. A pipe rattled and some dust fell from the ceiling but I was too angry to care. Ginny looked at me sympathetically before crossing to her bed and sitting carefully, waiting for my rant.

I couldn't believe what Ron had said to me. How dare he? He was completely out of line.

"Gin, am I really invisible?"

She chuckled sympathetically. "No, but I think I know where he's coming from. You're a wallflower. You seem content to live your quiet life with your nose buried in a book."

"Quiet?" it was my turn to laugh. "Where have you been for the last six years?"

"I suppose you can't really have a quiet year with Harry around, can you?"

"That's putting it mildly. Your boyfriend has a knack for leading me into trouble."

Ginny looked at me in fake surprise. "Boyfriend? Harry's not my boyfriend."

"Hmm? Oh come on, Gin. I'm a lot more perceptive than you give me credit for. I've seen you together. You did say I was a wallflower. I stay quiet and watch the scenes playing out in front of me."

"What have you seen, o wallflower?" her eyes told me she was beginning to panic.

"How he holds your hand under the breakfast table. And how your eyes linger on each others for just a bit longer than is necessary. How he opens doors for you and pulls your chair out for you. That innocent little giggle you keep releasing, which we both know drives him crazy. How you sneak off to the orchard after dinner to do heaven knows what." One of my eyebrows arched above the other.

"We just make out." she stuttered, guilty at having been caught out. "We haven't slept together yet."

"Have you told Ron yet?"

"No, we haven't told anyone. I don't want to be there when he finds out."

"Unfortunately I probably will be. Why is it always me?"

"Harry says that."

"Yeah, but I have to take it from both of them. If Harry has a breakdown I have to pick up the pieces and if Ron behaves badly I have to be there to take the brunt of his anger. They really get me down."

"I'm not surprised. Well, Harry's disturbed…and Ron…well he's been a moron since he was born."

Despite myself I laughed. "We should know right? Do you think I need to change?"

"Not really. Dinner's informal, you know that."

"No. That's not what I meant. Do I need to change myself? What I'm saying is, do I need a makeover?"

"Please don't hate me, but the answer's yes. I have to admit that I've been waiting for you to give the consent to give you one for ages. Practically years."

"Where do we start?" I chuckled and hid my surprise at her news.

"Tomorrow we are going to London. You have money, right?"

"Yeah, but not nearly enough."

Ginny advised…no…ordered me to go to Harry and ask him for a loan. So I did.

"Why do you need money?" he asked.

"Ginny wants to give me a makeover and she says it will take a lot of work. Apparently it's not just a few hair potions; it's also a whole new wardrobe." I sighed heavily.

Harry laughed however. "I'll give you the money. Aren't we getting our Hogwarts letters tomorrow?"

"Yeah, should be."

"I think we'll all be heading into Diagon Ally anyway so we can head to Gringotts."

"We should be finding out who got Head Girl and Boy as well, since we're heading for seventh year." I had to admit I was curious.

"Apparently smart money's on us to get them."

"I don't think so. You're already quidditch captain. And I'm invisible so they wouldn't choose me."

"If it helps, you're not invisible to me or any of the other Weasley's."

"Have you forgotten that Ron's a Weasley?" I laughed.

"Ron is…stupid. We all know that, even him. But if you're going through with this makeover just because of something he said to you then you're doing it for the wrong reasons."

"I have other reasons."

"It's not so that he'll notice you, is it? You don't fancy him do you?"

"God no. Of course I don't fancy him."

"Who do you fancy?"

"Harry, if persist, I shall inform the family about you and a certain Miss Weasley."

"You know about that?"

"The good thing about being invisible is that no one notices you." smirking a Malfoy-esque smirk I turned on my heel and left the sitting room.

The next morning we came downstairs to find four envelopes lying on our plates. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I picked them up slowly. The rest of the family was there with Bill and Fleur back from their honeymoon and Charlie spending the summer with them too. Mrs Weasley was busy over a sizzling frying pan and Mr Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet. They all looked up as we looked at the envelopes.

Ginny tore hers open without a second thought but we all stared at mine, which was a lot thicker than the others.

"Open it Hermione." Charlie prompted. "Bill, shut up." he reprimanded his brother who was trying not to laugh.

My hands shook as I slowly opened it. My eyes scanned the top piece of parchment and I could feel my mouth dropping open.

"Read it out, Mione." Harry said holding his own opened letter.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger, you are the Head Girl. With this position comes a lot of responsibility and a wealth of privileges. Please find enclosed a list of your duties, also a list of passwords, prefects and privileges. We have also included your booklist. P.S. the head boy is Draco Malfoy. You will have to live with him and work with him. With the war over, we expect you to be at least civil if not friendly with him. You will be spending most of your days with him. Good luck." I read in a deadened, shocked voice.

"Well done Hermione!" Mr Weasley said.

I tipped up the envelope and the badge slipped out.

"I knew you were the head girl already." Bill said. "I got the same letter."

"I have to work with Draco Malfoy?"

"Not only that, you have to live with him." Harry said sympathetically. Ron, meanwhile was looking over the list of my duties.

"Have you seen all these? You won't have time to do ten subjects."

I snatched it back from him and grimaced at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry give Ron a very pointed look and motion towards me.

"Um, Herm, I'm sorry if what I said last night offended you. Harry said you were quite upset." Ron said sheepishly.

"I was. But I don't dwell. Fleur, Ginny and I were wondering if you could help us with something."

"Of courrrse dearrrr." She purred in her French accent. "Vat is it you vant?"

"We need to do go Diagon Ally."

"We all need to go. We've all got stuff to get. Don't worry we won't disturb you girls." Harry charmed.

"That reminds me. This afternoon we are not to be disturbed. Got it?"

Harry and Ron nodded meekly whilst the others hid their sniggers behind their hands.


	2. The Makeover

Diagon Alley was buzzing with life when they arrived. Harry took Hermione to Gringotts to get her some money. Wishing her luck he said goodbye at Flourish and Blotts bookshop.

After that Hermione didn't know what was happening to her. Ginny and a newly informed Fleur rushed her from shop to shop in little alleys of Diagon Ally. Between them Ginny and Fleur managed to get everything they needed for what Ginny dubbed 'The Great Transformation'.

They got books of spells for changing appearance and potions to enhance confidence as well as their school books for the term. They bought her new clothes, jewellery, shoes and gallons of make up. De-frizzing hair potions and copies of Witch Hairstyle magazine were also added. They picked up Luna Lovegood and enlisted her help in the makeover. Laden with shopping, they trudged back to the Leaky Cauldron and then back to the Burrow.

Hermione collapsed into Ginny's room, exhausted and sore. "This is exactly why I hate shopping." She moaned. "Don't tell me I have to move for this makeover."

"Only a little." Ginny reassured unpacking the shopping onto various tables and the bed whilst Fleur laid out the clothes on the beds. Luna was looking through the spell books.

"How does that one work?" Hermione asked half an hour later with her hair wrapped in a towel being de-frizzed.

"It's easy. You just drink it and concentrate on the hairstyle you want and it'll do it for you, in an hour. This is the look you want." Ginny held up the open copy of Witch Hairstyle.

Whilst that was working Fleur was plucking her eyebrows, with frequent winces and "Ow's" from Hermione.

Three hours later Luna and Fleur stumbled down to the kitchen where the rest were preparing dinner.

"I'm exhausted." Luna panted, sinking into a chair as Mrs Weasley handed them a mug of tea. Fleur leant on Bill, who put his arm around her. Everyone else gave them a sympathetic look.

"It sounded painful." Ron asked taking Luna's hand. Harry noticed.

"It vas. Not just forrr herrr."

"Ginny sent us away because she said we were getting in her way." Luna said, sipping the tea.

Opposite her the twins, who had been brought back from their shop for dinner, sniggered. "That sounds like her alright." They said together.

"Get your butt down those stairs!" they heard Ginny shout from upstairs.

"Get off me! I can walk!"

"You know, I think I like the old Hermione better!" Ginny snapped. "This one's a lot testier than the old one!"

"Then why did you make me go through that ordeal?"

"I did it for your own good! And because you asked me to."

"Oh yeah, you did." Pause. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Girls!" Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Charlie said together rolling their eyes, whilst Bill, Fleur and Luna cracked up laughing.

Ginny came downstairs with red cheeks and sweat on her brow. "She's done. Finally. Alright. May I present you with the new Hermione!"

Behind her Hermione came down the stairs. She seemed to be moving in slow motion. Everyone's mouth's dropped open.

She seemed taller as she descended the stairs. Her hair was no longer bushy or brown. It was longer, dark red with black streaks, and hung in loose ringlet curls that bounced as she walked. She was wearing a simple black pencil skirt with a black off-the-shoulder tight top that showed just enough cleavage. A bright red belt and matching red peep-toe stilettos completed the look. Her nails had been neatened and painted red to match, as had her toenails which were just visible through the shoes. One curl was elegantly held back by a red sparkly clip. She had 60's style smokey eye make up and flawless skin with red lipstick on her lips, which seemed fuller than they remembered. Her eyebrows now opened up her face and were elegantly shaped. A simple red plastic bracelet matched with a necklace of red beads completed her attire. She was exuding confidence and as she cast a cursory glance over the Weasley's she had an air of being in control of the situation.

The boys stared at her in shock. She looked so different.

Then the Weasley twins had to ruin it by wolf whistling. They stopped mid flow however when she sent them a 'look'. The twins whimpered.


End file.
